


Salvador

by Taua



Series: Parenthood [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Dangerous Situation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fighting, First Steps, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Military, Mood Swings, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Jokes, Surprises, Violence, Weapons, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He works hard to rebuild Ishval, though the people meet him with hate and distrust. But he keeps going - and once he is done, he will finally be able to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day In Ishval

In the past, he used to laugh at Maes and his obsession about his daughter or got pissed off by his constant fangirling over pictures of hers. All the time Maes'd shove material about her into his face and sometimes even call him in the middle of duty just to report how she did this, said that, or other random things.

Today Roy felt sorry for how he reacted and also understood his best friend considerably better.

In point of fact, Roy had been observing a photo he always kept in the pocket of his chest for the last thirty minutes, never getting tired of the motive. It was rather simple – a woman holding an infant in her arms – but Roy saw far more on the picture.

To him, the little photo showed the most beautiful woman in the entire world, a mother with a lovely, tender smile on her eyes and pure affection in her eyes. And in her arms was way more than just a baby. What she was holding was the most precious young life Roy had ever encountered, a being with chubby limps and a cute fluff of black hair on top of the head.

They were perfect on that photo and almost as wonderful as in reality, those people Roy loved and adored with all his heart.

He was still smiling at the picture with his head rested on top of one hand when the door to his office opened. His smile instantly fading, Roy looked up by barely rolling his eyes, his lips almost pouting when he recognized the person who entered his office. Sighing he put the photo back into his uniform before straightening on the chair, mentally preparing himself for work.

“General Mustang,” Miles saluted at him before handing over a large folder. “These are the current states of the regions, Sir.”

Roy accepted the item though all but motivation flashed over his face. “Is the rebuilding progressing as planned?” he asked while flipping through the papers. Without Riza around he had turned horribly slow and lazy when it came to paperwork, but then again he knew it was better like this. She and the baby were safer in Central rather than in the middle of the desert in Ishval. Beside possible heatstroke, Roy knew all the stress would do them no good. Riza needed time to recover and find into her role as a mother while his precious son had to properly arrive in the world to begin with.

Plus, he didn't feel very comfortable having his fragile child around while in... doubtful company.

“Faster than expected. Thanks to Scar's alchemy we can rebuild and cultivate the lands fairly smoothly,” Miles reported, his hands folded behind his back.

“What about the people?” Roy asked, his dark eyes glancing at Miles. As expected he didn't as much as flinch at the question and his face remained completely neutral.

“They don't trust you and your intentions, Sir,” he replied with a straight face.

Roy hummed to himself before he got up from the chair he sat on. “I don't expect them to trust or forgive me,” he commented, turning on the spot and facing the window. Outside he could spot several people working around the city, many soldiers along with a few civilians who accepted their help. “All I need is their cooperation. The more hand in hand we work, the faster Ishval will be liveable enough to give it back to its people.” His eyes shone with an unbreakable will while never looking away from the destroyed buildings and the burned land. When he turned to face Miles again, Roy's expression was serious while he had the hint of a smirk on his lips. “They want me out of their hair? The sooner they join forces with us, the faster that will happen.”

With that Roy started for the door, his shoulders broad and head high as he passed by Miles. So close he missed the approving smile he was offered, though Roy didn't particularly care about making friends. His goal was to set things right, not to be celebrated as some kind of twisted hero.

They walked down the stairs of the building they put the headquarters in. For now they were only rebuilding important institutions and get the water and power supply running – if Ishval wished to modernize and update on technology, the military would support them with every kind of aid, but it was a decision the people had to make themselves. Roy had had a hard time getting that point through in Central, claiming the times where they would force themselves onto the Ishvalan were supposed to be over.

Once outside, the heat of the desert hit Roy fully. Sweat was beginning to collect on his forehead as he walked down the streets and though he could easily fix the issue he didn't.

The first stop was by the hospital. It had been among the first buildings they rebuild in the destroyed town; not only did it serve to aid the wounded and sick, they also stored food and important supplies in there.

Finding the waiting hall to be nicely empty, Roy headed straight for the large sickroom, Miles always only a step behind him. Even before he had walked in he spotted Dr. Marcoh on the far end, a few Ishvalan people gathered around him while he gave a lesson in medical treatments. It was nice seeing him so enthusiastic after all the years he had spend mourning his sins from Ishval. Hopefully he'd find his peace eventually.

“Mister Mustang!” called somebody and Roy instantly turned his head around. In the bed right next to the door laid a little boy, happily waving at him with a smile on his face.

“Hello Saki,” he greeted and walked over to the bed. Crouching down, Roy crossed his arms on the mattress for support. “How's the leg doing?”

Saki pouted a little as he answered, “Doctor said I have to wait a lot before going out... but it's healing nicely.”

Roy offered him an encouraging smile. “I'm sure your friends will stop by later. And hey,” He leaned closer, making sure Miles didn't overhear him as he whispered, “You got many pretty nurses here... I kind of envy you...”

Saki looked over at the group standing by Dr. Marcoh, a blush laying over his cheeks. The boy had just recently turned eleven; showing first interest in girls was just natural and truth be told, Roy found some teasing moments refreshing. With neither Riza nor funny fellows like Edward around, he nearly suffocated under the boring piles of paperwork and the lonely hours. Though he had many trusted subordinates with him, they were all so tired in the evening they usually just retired into their dorm and called it a day. Not to forget the hatred and distrust. Even if not even a handful of the soldiers currently on duty had been included in the war, to most Ishvalan they were all equal murderers from Amestris.

Roy was still quietly teasing Saki as the lesson on the far end was over and Dr. Marcoh walked toward them. “General,” he called out, drawing Roy's attention. After ruffling up Saki's hair a little he got up, smoothing out his uniform. “Please... I must suggest you to at least leave out the jacket. You'll get a heatstroke eventually if you keep walking around in that uniform,” Dr. Marcoh said, his voice a little bitter.

“I don't intend on hiding who I am,” Roy claimed while crossing his arms behind his back. “Perhaps it would serve me well getting sick after all,” he added with a smirk and a blink of his eye. However he soon dropped the teasing undertone and turned professional instead. “How is the education progressing?”

Dr. Marcoh frowned slightly at the stubbornness, but let the topic go. “Very well. Many volunteers who're willing to learn. A few are very talented,” he reported, his arms crossing in front of his chest. “General, I highly suggest-”

“Splendid,” Roy interrupted him. “Let me know if you need any additional helpers to teach basics. Make sure to keep me updated.” He turned around, his hand lifting in goodbye. He perfectly ignored Dr. Marcoh's sigh behind his back. Roy knew he just cared, but he wore his uniform for a reason. While the others wore lighter uniforms or even working clothes, Roy kept the blue cloth on his body constantly. Perhaps, if he just marked himself as a military man who did so many horrible things in the past, the Ishvalan would rather throw their ill emotions on him rather than the soldiers who just came to help.

Despite what everyone of his closer subordinates said, Roy found the role of the convict very suiting for himself; he had committed crimes and deserved to be punished for it.

Besides, summer was already over. Two weeks before it had been considerably hotter than these days.

“How are we on supplies? Do we need more material?” Roy casually asked while he nodded at greet to a few children who crossed their way.

“A new delivery from East City should arrive just today.” Miles was still following him with the same professional tone he always had. A true lucky strike having him along – Roy had to think about considerably less things with him around.

However...

Suddenly Roy's steps slowed down until he completely stopped. As good as he could he hid how his body tensed up and the cold sense of fear crept up his back. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly while every fiber of his being was alerted upon seeing the tall frame walking toward them at a steady pace.

Even if he had claimed to have abandoned his seek for revenge – Roy still felt endangered by Scar, now that he had a family more than ever.

Scar didn't stop before only a few feet separated them, his body towering so high above him Roy clenched his hands behind his back. “Mustang,” Scar murmured, neither sounding friendly nor hostile.

“Scar,” Roy drily replied. “I heard the rebuilding runs smoother than expected thanks to you.”

“I'm doing it to help my brothers and sisters. It is my duty as Ishvalan.” Scar stared down at him, his tattooed arms simply hanging off his shoulders.

Silence spread between them, however Roy couldn't think of something he'd possibly converse about with Scar and truth be told he rather kept a safe distance between the two of them.

Roy cleared his throat briefly. “Now, forgive me, but I have to move on with the checkup,” he stated, goosebumps forming over his skin at the thought of turning his back toward a man who could easily kill him would he get an opportunity. At least Miles' company made it slightly better. Having the general in charge of the rebuilding ending up killed by an Ishvalan ally would cause too much of a fuzz in the headquarters; Roy trusted threatening to get the fights start all over again was not worth the trouble of assassinating him.

Subconsciously he released a heavy breath after a while of walking, his shoulders sinking down a little.

“I don't think he will endanger you, Sir,” Miles commented, out of the blue.

Roy merely huffed at the words.

“While I doubt he will ever forgive you, I don't believe Scar will come after your life. He has changed.”

“And you say that because...?!” Roy snapped, getting tired of the uncalled conversation.

“I doubt I can stop myself from laughing at your terrified expression for much longer, Sir,” Miles smoothly explained.

A low growl left Roy's throat. “Let me guess – General Armstrong suggested you to mock me while under my command,” he hissed, feeling quite irritated. While Miles was competent and professional, there were times where Roy could hardly stand him.

“Actually, Sir, she just instructed me to not be a complete failure on this mission.” God, he could hear the damn smirk in that voice.

“I'm certain she'd be proud of how you rile me up, Mayor.”

“Likely, Sir.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Roy tried to see the benefit in the occasional mocking. It was the closest he'd get to the teasing he missed so much.


	2. Uncalled Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected calls bring up surprising plans - however, it doesn't look like they match well with his.

The unpleasant noise kept ringing in Roy's ears, making him turn on the mattress with a groan. After the hot days in his uniform, the cool nights seemed way too short to him; whenever the stupid alarm went off he silently asked for another five minutes where he could keep laying there in nothing but his shorts.

The noise remained, waking him further and further up. Sighing he felt around on his nightstand – only to realize, after a while, that the noise didn't only remain but also came from a completely other way.

Blinking tiredly Roy sat up, his still half-closed eyes glancing at the small desk in his dorm, the spot where his phone was located.

Realizing the noise came from there he ran a hand through his hair before eventually getting up. Still sleepy he almost stumbled on the short way to the phone, however somehow managed to reach the desk unharmed. Bracing himself against it with one arm, he reached for the headpiece with his free hand and lifted it up.

He enjoyed the few seconds of silence between the stopped ringing and the moment he'd actually start the conversation. “General Mustang,” he mouthed into the phone, his face grimacing when he forced back a yawn.

||You sound awfully sleepy. Shouldn't you be up for hours already?|| spoke a female voice, only the faint lift in tone afterward indicating it was just a friendly tease.

Roy instantly turned more awake. “Ah, Elizabeth,” he greeted, not bothering to hide the smile from his voice. “Maybe, I don't know... what time is it?” He pulled the chair back before taking a seat, knowing the conversation would be a longer one.

||Almost ten in the morning,|| Riza neutrally replied.

“Damn.” Roy glanced back over his shoulder, trying to spot the alarm and only then noticing it. “Someone stole my alarm,” he grumbled, eyes glaring at the spot where it was usually settled. Probably it had been an immature joke from Havoc. He used to pull some pranks in revenge for the little success he had with women, convinced it was Roy's fault they usually showed no interest in him.

Riza laughed into the phone. ||Are you sure you're not making up an excuse?|| she asked, the humor clear in her voice.

“Yeah. It's bloody gone,” Roy insisted, though he felt his anger disappear rather quickly. It was a rarity to hear Riza being happy, but since the birth of their son she had slightly turned into how she used to be; not a constantly laughing fool, but definitely a little more serene. He liked it – no, loved it, the way her voice sounded. “Sorry if I took long to answer. I was sound asleep.”

||I figured as much. Though, you must be slacking off a lot if you fail to get up on your own,|| she further mocked, as if making up for all the time she couldn't.

Roy shrugged his shoulders though nobody was watching him. “To be honest, I like this better; being gently rung out of sleep by a lovely call from my darling... This beats every assault from alarms,” he chuckled, slightly leaning back on the chair.

||Hmm... I think there _is_ something even better.|| He heard some rustling in the background and how the phone was moved around. Immediately Roy's eyes lit up and he straightened on the chair, a wide grin laying over his lips. ||Okay Aquila... say hello to papa,|| Riza's voice said, sounding further away than before.

And then it came, through the slightly rough noise of the connection  
  
||Paapaaa!||

“Hey Aqui-boy,” Roy affectionately whispered, a tender smile laying over his lips.

Through the phone he heard a cheerful glee. ||Papa! Papa!|| Aquila repeated and every time he said it Roy's chest filled with warmth.

  
||What did you want to tell papa, Aquila?|| Riza asked and Roy could hear how he stopped for a moment, turning silent as he thought.

||Ha... py...,|| Aquila started, hesitating in between. ||Hapy... day!|| he finished, giggling when he brought the words finally out. ||Hapy day, hapy day!|| he enthusiastically repeated and Roy pictured him bouncing on the spot.

However it took him a moment to understand what Aquila tried to say. When it hit him he almost smacked himself for forgetting about something like _that_.

||Hm, definitely slacking off when you forget your own birthday,|| Riza teased, making Roy run a hand across his face with a sigh. ||Happy birthday, Roy,|| she added in a softer tone.

He threw his head back while closing his eyes. “Thank you... both. Papa is very happy, Aquila!”

The cheerful laugh coming from the speaker made him smile even harder.

“This is the best birthday ever,” he claimed, feeling endlessly peaceful for the glimpse of a moment. It was the first happy birthday he was wished by his beloved little Aquila... he couldn't wait for the years to come, when the baby grew into a boy and started thinking about special gifts for him. Roy wasn't greedy for presents; more, he was thrilled to see what Aquila would come up with.

||Don't get too carried away. You got work to do,|| Riza stated with something alike strictness in her voice.

“I'm aware of that, Elizabeth,” Roy murmured, slightly displeased about the turn in the conversation. Whenever Riza started getting stern with him, the calls were about to end. “At least I got to talk to you... would my assistant be around, she'd whip me for as much as listening to the voice of a beautiful woman like you.”

||Would she now.|| He could tell Riza wore a serious expression as she spoke. ||Maybe you deserve it.||

Again Roy shrugged his shoulders, this time with a light smirk on his lips. “Ruffle Aquila's hair up for me, will you?”

||I will.|| Riza paused there for a moment. ||Perhaps I'll call you again... _tonight_ ,|| she added and something about her voice made the room feel a little hotter all of a sudden.

“That would be lovely,” he replied, trying to stop the fantasies from growing bigger in his head. As Riza had pointed out, he _had_ work to do and his thoughts running wild with images of her, laying in a bed with the phone between her neck and shoulder, making all those sweet noises while...

Probably Roy was over-interpreting the simple phrase, but after a few months needs build up. It had been too long since he had last seen and touched her and he missed the feel of Aquila's hair against his fingertips. But he knew Ishval was important and motivated himself to work hard every day so he could soon unite with his family again.

||Then you better get going. A shame if you'd be busy with paperwork by the time I called...||

Cruel, cruel mistress.

“I'll hurry up,” Roy promised while getting up from the chair. “Thank you for the call. It made me really happy.” A smile graced his lips as he spoke.

||Calling you is the least,|| Riza replied before the ruffling started again. ||Say bye bye to papa, Aquila.||

||Aww... bye bye papa...|| The disappointment was so clear in his voice Roy wondered again how someone so young could already understand emotions. Aquila had turned one just a few weeks prior, just starting to properly sit and talk a few words, yet he already showed signs he missed his father and wanted to spend time with him. Was it instinct? Or was he already smart enough to understand his father was far away and all they had was the phone for the time being?

“Bye bye, Aqui-boy,” Roy replied, the sadness affecting him just as much. He quickly hung up, knowing he could not speak as freely over the phone as he liked to. He'd love to address Riza by her actual name and say everything he wanted to her, but it was risky. Though the homunculi were wiped out, Roy was still cautious about keeping his closer relationship to certain people hidden. Addressing Aquila by his actual name was already a risk to him, but the boy was simply too little to understand and differ codenames from real ones.

To think anybody would threaten either Riza or Aquila just to put pressure on him...

Snapping out of the dark thoughts, Roy moved to finally get dressed. Knowing Riza and her sneaky Hawkeye-way, she would call him as soon as it was evening, taking advantage of the pile of work he had and move the plans to another time. She used to do that – get him excited and then leave him hanging, which usually felt like a bucket of ice cold water splashing against his body. In that aspect she was quite like her father.

Quickly Roy got dressed, making sure he looked flawless before he walked out of his dorm. He found himself crossing the floors alone, everyone else already in the middle of their work.

Damn. Roy hated sleeping in – he had the feeling it always happened just when the days were the busiest.

Not bothering to knock he pushed the door to his office open, his eyes narrowing when he spotted several people in it. Strangely it were mostly people from his closest team, along with Miles.

“Ah, General,” Havoc greeted him with a shit-eating grin. No doubt he was the original alarm thief. “We were just about to see where you are, Sir. An urgent message was left for you.”

“A message?” Roy repeated, still feeling suspicious about everything. He didn't like the way Breda was smiling and Fuery looked if as he tried hiding something. Miles was just like always, but he somehow radiated a different feeling from usual.

Roy accepted the sheet of paper from Havoc and quickly scanned the short message. His eyebrows furrowed the more he read.

“Why has anyone come to wake me when Fuhrer Grumman called?!” he snapped, his previously good mood washed away in a second.

“Sir, we figured it would be a bad idea letting you accept the call when you were groggy with sleep,” Havoc reasoned, mischief reflecting in his eyes. “Of course we thought of a different reason why you were not available, Sir.”

Roy gritted his teeth before glaring down at the paper. The message had come from the headquarters, informing him that Edward Elric had significant intelligence he had to personally give them as soon as possible. However he was currently on a short stop in Resembool, making it impossible for him to head to Central himself, and hence somebody had to instead go to him. Because of their background and the closeness, Fuhrer Grumman had immediately thought about sending Roy to do the job. Major Armstrong would wait for him at the station in Resembool and guide him to the place where he'd receive this important information.

Of course that all had to be today as well, his train leaving in about half an hour.

But really, what had he expected? As if he would ever make it in time to accept Riza's call.

Snorting Roy threw the piece of paper onto the closest surface. Had he been the one answering when the call came in he might have been able to talk Fuhrer Grumman into sending somebody else, but as things were Roy could hardly refuse the order.

“The car is waiting by the entrance, Sir,” Havoc informed him, the mock in it so obvious Roy felt like frying him on the spot.

“Thank you for the foresight, Lieutenant.” He glared openly at him, but Havoc easily resisted it. “Miles' in charge while I'm away. I will be back as soon as possible,” he stated, wondering for a moment if he should take along his coat but deciding against it. While not as hot as the desert, the weather in Resembool would hardly be bad enough to need more clothing.

The men saluted at him and Roy could swear he heard a snicker but let it slip. Missing the train would cause more trouble than he currently needed.


	3. All But As Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intelligence seems to be important, however surprises are just around the corner.

Throughout the short ride with the train, Roy had kept sitting on the uncomfortable seat with a glare and his arms crossed before his chest. He couldn't help but wonder at the perfect timing – in the last few years he heard about nothing from Edward and _just_ the one day where it absolutely did not fit into the schedule he had to randomly drop by in Resembool with super important intelligence.

What was he, some errand boy? Ishval didn't build itself and he had far better things to do than run after a diffuse researcher.

Sighing Roy leaned his head back, realizing he needed some distraction. Getting his blood to boil would do any good, especially if he was about to see Edward.

Leaning forward again he lifted his hands, gently undoing the buttons on the collar of his uniform and reaching inside. He was careful when he pulled out the photo, making sure it was always perfectly smooth and clean. Seeing his family did wonders to his irritated mind; the view calmed him within seconds and like so often his thoughts traveled away, wondering what they were doing. Around noon Aquila usually had lunch and then spend some time watching Hayate move around. Not much later he'd drop dead asleep and Riza would bring him to bed, taking the calm time to prepare herself a snack as well.

While he had climbed into the train he had considered giving them a call and explaining the situation to them, but then again he didn't want to interrupt their lunch. Aquila could get cranky when he didn't have his peace around noon.

Eventually the train came to a halt and Roy quickly put the photo back in his pocket. Smoothing out his uniform he then rose from the seat, hoping for Edward the intelligence he had was as valuable as he thought it was. Roy felt inclined to tear him one if that wasn't the case.

The station was as simple as it used to, making it easy for him to spot Major Armstrong. He towered above everyone else and in fact some by-passers eyed him with wary. When their eyes met he saluted. Roy mirrored the motion instantly.

“General. Thank you for coming this quickly,” Armstrong said once Roy had approached.

“We better not waste time, considering how urgent the message had been.” Roy crossed his arms behind his back, his head tilted back so he could look into his face. “After you, Major.”

Nodding Armstrong started moving, leading them to a simple car which stood by the street. Armstrong headed for the driver's side while Roy took a seat on the back, allowing curiosity to take over his mind. He wondered what exactly Edward stumbled over; as far as Roy knew he had been traveling around to study alchemy in foreign countries. While he hoped for it to be good discoveries, he had the feeling it was dangerous intelligence he was about to receive. If the Fuhrer put it over something as important as Ishval, it had to regard bigger things, perhaps an invasion about to begin or news from the homunculi.

But...

“How did you end up here, Major?” Roy asked at some point, crossing eyes with Armstrong through the rear mirror.

“I happened to be around. You see, my youngest sister, Catherine, met a nice young man from a nearby village. Of course I escorted her there, my sweet darling sister... Haaa, she grew up so fast! Soon they might get married and I might be an uncle and...”

Somewhere in between Roy had mentally retreated from the conversation – mostly when Armstrong started sobbing – and already regretted having asked. For a split second he had forgotten how random Armstrong could be at times, especially when his private life was somehow tangled up in the events.

Roy had been so focused on ignoring the one-sided conversation he had taken a long time to recognize the area. When he did his eyes narrowed and a thoughtful expression laid over his features. They were headed to the Rockbell's home.

How come they were to meet there? Somehow Roy had expected a more secluded place, considering the matter was about extremely sensitive information. An automail shop seemed hardly appropriated for it, but then again Edward was obvious like that at times.

The car stopped and Roy climbed out, his eyes scanning the closer area for a moment. It didn't look like somebody was around. From what he had noticed they weren't followed either.

Drawing in a deep breath he walked over to the door, feeling Armstrong's presence just a step behind himself. He firmly knocked once, his entire body tensed as he waited for somebody to open up.

Eventually the door opened and he lowered his head in greet. “Hello Mrs. Rockbell,” he politely said the elderly woman standing before him.

“Hn. Mustang, wasn't it? Please come in,” she replied, stepping away from the door so they could walk by. Apparently she already expected them and waved them to walk further into the house when Roy stopped right after he had entered. “Second door to the left,” she added neutrally.

“Thank you.” With that Roy started walking again, feeling a little tensed when he stepped towards the open door.

However once he looked inside he froze on the spot, his expression close to shocked if somebody had to describe it.

He had walked into what seemed to be the living room. A table with a few chairs was placed close to the window and the sweet scent of fresh apple pie laid in the air, along with the smell of strong coffee. Apparently he had walked into a conversation as well, considering how Winry had still a hand lifted in the air and her head was uncomfortably turned toward the door.

And on the chair opposite her's...

“Papa!” Aquila cheered, tiny arms lifting up and reaching out in his direction. He bounced and twisted in the gentle hug he was in, eager to get into Roy's arms. The smile he wore was open mouthed and Roy spotted two tiny teeth on the bottom row.

While holding him securely with one hand, Riza lifted her other one to cover her mouth as she held back a laughter. Would Roy's brain work he might have minded his appearance a bit more; he could only guess how stupid he looked, standing there with his chin dropped and eyes wide in surprise.

“What in the...” he breathed out at some point, gasping when he suddenly found himself trapped in powerful arms.

“Finally I can say it! Happy birthday, General!” Armstrong all but shouted, his arms easily lifting Roy's frame up and crushing him against his large chest. “Oh, what a touching moment! The beloved mother and child coming to see the father, stealing him away from the loneliness of the rebuilding camp...” The tears he cried ran so freely some of them even flowed through the collar into Roy's uniform, making him shiver. “This is pure love! What a truly wonderful day...!”

“Major... Major!” Roy gasped, flailing his arms in an attempt to free himself from the crushing embrace. “I... breathe...!”

“Oh,” Armstrong said, instantly opening his arms. Roy fell back down onto the ground, his eyes glaring while he fixed his messed up uniform out of habit. “Please forgive me, Sir. I just, _hmpf_ , can't hold to myself in a situation like this.” He started flexing his arms while his eyes seemed to sparkle with stars.

“Yeah, okay, that's fine!” Roy cried out, flailing his arms a little. “Just, stop the flexing, will you?!”

“Yeah! Don't you dare flashing anybody in this house!” Winry threw in, rather angrily. “We have a little kid here and I warn you to get me worked up! The excitement might get me straight into labor.”

“Hmf!” Armstrong stared at her with wide eyes, his body turning motionless. “Please forgive me, Mrs. Elric. Causing you trouble is the last thing I want to do.”

Roy drew in a deep breath, trying to make any sense out of the situation at hand. “Can _someone_ just explain me what this is about?” he asked after giving up. Whatever he did, his brain wouldn't even remotely function, probably due to the utter surprise and the lack of oxygen from Armstrong's hug.

Laughing softly Riza got up, Aquila still squirming in her arms. “A birthday surprise, apparently,” she said, tilting her head ever so lightly, barely enough for her hair to cover a little more of her face.

Something about her presence made Roy's thoughts instantly clear up – and just as fast he saw through the plan.

Chuckling he said, “Sneaky. It was all planned, wasn't it?” He smiled as she approached, opening his arms so he could accept the excited Aquila. “From my sleeping in to the ominous order from the Fuhrer. Not to mention your perfectly timed call which had me reach the office just in time to catch the train.”

“Convenient, right?” Riza teased, a small smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. She grasped Aquila with both hands and was just about to pass him over when Roy suddenly made a step toward them, pulled them both into a tight hug. Not used to such public displays of affection Riza blushed a little, though Aquila obviously enjoyed the new position, giggling happily while he was sandwiched between their chests.

“Very convenient,” Roy murmured, his lips gently gracing Riza's brow while his hand caressed the back of her neck, his other arm laid around her waist. “As I said... best birthday ever.”

She leaned into the touch, her eyes closing for a moment. It had been months since they had last been so physically close, thanks to Ishval and everything which came along with it.

However the contact lasted only for a while.

“Papa!” Aquila whined, his tiny arms fisting on the material of his uniform. Chuckling Roy pulled briefly away, just enough for bringing his arms to his front and grab the fragile body with his hands.

“Hey there,” he greeted, gently nuzzling Aquila's soft face. He giggled brightly at the touch, little fingers tracing his jaw. “How come he's not sleeping yet? I thought this was around his napping time,” Roy commented, his eyes searching for Riza's as he spoke.

She crossed her arms before her chest. “Probably the ride with the train. He was so excited he slept through most of it, so he has a lot of energy,” she told, sighing while she looked at them. “I think he sensed you were coming. He kept calling for his papa.”

Grinning Roy lifted Aquila high above his head, beaming at him. “Of course he did! Papa's little genius.”

Probably he didn't understand a word, yet Aquila laughed happily and kicked his legs.

Smiling serenely Roy lowered his arms again, holding the tiny, warm body protectively close. “Now, if you're so lively, papa has to play with you, right?” He nuzzled Aquila again, making him squirm as it tickled. “You love playing with papa, don't you?”

“Pay, pay!” Aquila squealed, mouth open and showing his tiny teeth again.

“Yeah, let's play,” Roy said, quickly lowering down to the floor. Carefully he sat Aquila down, his hands staying close while he waited for him to sit securely. “Oh, look at you! You can sit like a big boy already!” he praised, sitting cross-legged while he started undoing the buttons of his blue jacket.

Riza briefly shook her head at the scene before saying, “Winry, can I borrow a ball of wool?”

“Ah, sure,” Winry replied, a little confused. She got up and walked over to a large cupboard settled on the wall to the left. Securely she pulled open one of the drawers and removed a ball of wool from it, about the size of a fist, and handed it over to Riza.

“Thanks.” She smiled gratefully when she replied. With the item she walked over to the pair sitting on the floor, leaning her upper body down once she was close enough.

Upon noticing her Roy held up his jacket, asking, “Could you get this to a chair or something?” When he spotted the ball of wool a grin graced his lips. “Ah, great, just what I needed!”

“That's why I got it,” Riza replied before straightening again. Carefully she folded the jacket together, holding it under one arm while she watched Roy lay the ball onto the floor, Aquila's eyes following the movement with interest. Gently Roy clapped his hands together before he touched the ball, the bright light of a transmutation taking over the small item for a moment. When the light faded away, the ball of wool had turned into a solid ball out of cloth, the threats melted together into a smooth surface. Aquila clapped his hands together with a glee, his body bouncing a little bit.

“Okay, me first,” Roy said while he laid down onto his stomach, one arm under his chin for support while he tossed the ball gently with his other one. The item rolled slowly towards Aquila who wobbled a little when he leaned down to pick it up. “Aw, you caught it right away...” Roy wore a half smirk as he complained, cheering on when Aquila tossed the ball back toward him.

“You're completely spoiling him,” Riza insisted, though the smile on her lips suggested she would not stop them anyway.

“Pah, he doesn't even understand what spoiling is...” Carefully Roy pushed the ball back at Aquila, praising him when he caught it again. For a moment Riza watched them play but eventually turned away, heading back to the table and her cup of coffee. Winry had sat down again as well, her hand absently stroking over her by now visible stomach.

“Aren't you joining them?” she asked, sounding rather surprised.

Riza smiled gently when she lifted her cup. “It's been a while they could play. And when they start, Roy can be rather possessive.” She took a sip before tilting her head a little. “Boys I guess. They don't like sharing.”

“It's a little strange though,” Winry mused, casually looking over at Roy and Aquila. “Seeing Mister Mustang act like that...”

“Oh, I'll discipline them both eventually. But now, while Aquila is still little, I think it's alright to slack off a bit.” She laughed softly before putting the cup down, the ceramic clicking gently. “Sorry for the bad manners. I'm certain he will apologize later though.”

“Ah, never mind that!” Winry insisted with a smile, her eyes wandering over to them again. “It's... endearing, to watch them. Makes up a lot of the trouble.” She winced though once Armstrong came into her view, hands folded in front of his face while tears ran down his cheeks at the sight.


	4. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games and other activities are tiring... while the fresh apple pie awakes memories of the past.

“When are you due?” Riza asked, breaking off a conversation.

Winry leaned a little back on her chair, answering, “Another few months at least. The doctor said it may vary a little, though Ed is absolutely convinced he calculated the exact day of when the baby will come.” She rolled her eyes at that, her hand rubbing a bit harder over her stomach as she lifted her other one, pointing up. “According to the books, the pregnancy of women is about 266 days long, though 66 percent of the children are born three weeks around the predicted day of birth. _However_ , since I am so convinced of myself and my superior alchemy skills, which have _absolutely_ nothing to do with actual medicine, I know better than any doctor and will arrive home _just_ in time for when the baby comes.” Winry had altered her voice a little, making it sound lower and more manly while she copied expressions Edward used when he spoke. The show had been so funny Riza could hardly hold back her snicker.

Sighing she lowered her arm again, adding, “I swear, if he misses the birth of his own child I'll beat him up so hard he'll need more automail.”

“Edward is known for his surprises. He might show up just in time after all,” Riza commented, slightly easing up the mood.

Winry opened her mouth just to answer when suddenly Roy gave a squeal, making them both stare in his direction.

“Riza, Riza, look, quick!” He called, pushing a little further away while he grinned widely at Aquila. “That's it... you can do it, Aqui-boy! Come to papa!”

Rising from her chair, Riza just managed to see how Aquila pushed his body off the ground with his hands, swaying a little as he stood up. Carefully Roy stretched his hands out, letting the tiny fingers wrap around his for a hold. “Come on... just a little step!” he cheered him on, his eyes lighting up when Aquila lifted his little foot and made his first step.

In a moment Riza was kneeling next to him, her one hand reaching out as well. Instantly Roy dropped his, allowing her to join in this significant moment between the three of them. “That's my boy! Look at you, walking!” Roy smiled, slowly moving his hand back while Aquila lumbered toward them. He looked both, rather concentrated and also happy while he came closer and closer to his parents.

“You're doing great, Aquila!” Riza added, a serene smile on her face.

After another two steps however Aquila's little legs gave in, making him sink back down to sit on the floor. For a moment he looked as if ready to cry in frustration, but as Riza and Roy started clapping and cheering at him he instead started to giggle and squeal with glee.

“My little boy started walking,” Roy grinned, his hand ruffling up the black hair while his forehead rested against his.

That was when he heard the odd clicking from close by. Looking up, he saw the very emotional face of Armstrong and a photograph device in his large hands.

“What a wonderful moment to capture,” Armstrong said, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I documented everything and will personally be in charge of the flawless developing, General.”

“Well... thank you Major?” Roy replied, taken a little off guard. Even Aquila looked a little confused as he eyed Armstrong, however he soon grimaced before he yawned loudly.

“Oh, someone's getting sleepy I see...” Riza smiled, gently picking Aquila up and cradling him in her arms. “Winry, may we use your couch?”

“What? Absolutely _not_!” she replied, her outburst startling both Riza and Roy. “The baby-room is as good as ready. Of course you'll have him sleep in the bed.” She nodded at herself, rising from the chair and starting for the door.

“Are you sure about-” Riza started, obviously feeling embarrassed about the generous offer.

“Why of course, otherwise I wouldn't suggest it,” she insisted, already starting to climb up the stairs. For a moment Riza and Roy looked at each other, her glance silently asking for support. Roy however just shrugged his shoulders and started walking, following Winry to the upper floor.

“Thank you, Mrs. Elric,” he said, the plain gratitude the best he come up with.

“Winry is enough.” She stopped by one of the doors and pushed it open, a smile laying over her lips as she looked inside. “This is it! Neat, isn't it?” Enthusiastically she waved them closer, urging them into the room. “We'll paint the walls, too, but we haven't settled on the color yet. Or the panel... Or anything.”

The plain white of the walls did little to distract from the attention put into the room and design. The furniture was held in dark wood while there were no sharp edges, the material instead gently rounded in foresight. Beside the small bed were also a wardrobe and a cupboard, complete with diaper changing table. Love was noticeable in every single part – from the warm wood to the fluffy stuffed panda sitting on the corner of the bed.

“Is it really alright Winry?” Riza asked, still unsure about accepting such a generous offer.

“It's okay. Actually, I'm curious about the feedback from the expert,” she grinned, gently petting Aquila on the head. “You'll tell me if it needs fixing, right?”

Aquila blinked tiredly at her, his tiny first rubbing over his eyes. “Mama...” he murmured, his face burying into her chest. Riza cradled him while starting for the little bed, Roy constantly staying by her side. Carefully she laid him onto the covers, gently stroking a few black bangs from his forehead. Sleepy black eyes looked up at her, tiny digits closed around her index finger. “Pa... pa...” Smiling tenderly Roy walked to the other side of the bed, his watchful eyes studying Aquila for a moment before he leaned down.

“Sleep well, Aqui-boy,” he whispered before gently kissing his tiny forehead. Aquila smiled under the touch, his feet kicking a little in delight. He laid like that for a while longer, murmuring something and occasionally letting out strange noises, but eventually his hand let go of Riza and dropped onto the mattress with a light rustle.

Taking the opportunity, Roy moved around the bed. When he was close enough he laid an arm around Riza, pulling her close against his body and squeezing. And for the rarest times, his back relaxed and the hardness completely disappeared from his face while his eyes shone with happiness.

It seemed surreal, those moments where nothing but bliss engulfed them, momentarily negating everything and driving the ghosts of the past away for the duration of a heartbeat.

“Thank you,” Roy whispered only for Riza to hear, squeezing down a little tighter.

They stayed there for a while longer, listening to Aquila's soft breathing and sometimes snoring, before they eventually turned around to leave. However they stopped once they caught sight of the door, both of them arching an eyebrow.

“Winry, are you alright...?” Riza carefully asked.

“Yes,” she gasped, though her appearance told otherwise: Her hand clawed at the frame of the door and her entire body seemed to quiver. Blue eyes looked wet and her other hand covered her mouth awkwardly, the skin tensed like she was cramping. “Just... beautiful. Beautiful!”

Riza sighed while Roy gave an almost nervous chuckle. He surely hadn't expected _that_ reason being behind her odd behavior. Then again, Winry was pregnant and he recalled quite a few odd situations with Riza.

Reaching forward Winry grasped Riza's hands, closing them together and holding them close to herself. “Do you think Ed and I will look so great as parents, too?!” she asked, excitement written all over her face. Riza however seemed a little stunned by the very familiar attitude, going as far as to stutter.

“Uh, I guess...?” she carefully replied, setting off a huge wave of emotions in Winry. Letting go of the hands she instead cupped her own grinning face, jumping from one foot to the other while she babbled something to herself, probably about the fantasies she had of the future.

“Haaa, I can't wait for my baby!” she eventually stated, the first sentence loud enough to be heard. Whipping around on the spot, she motioned towards the stairs. “Now, let's go have some apple pie!” She pumped her fist into the air before rushing down the stairs, so fast Roy was concerned for a moment. Seconds later he already heard the noise of plates moving, as well as silverware laying onto them.

Riza was the first to snap out of the trance and followed Winry. At her movement, Roy decided he better joined them as well. By the time they reached the living room Winry had already cut the pie and placed a huge piece on each plate, adding a spoonful of whipped cream to it. Armstrong had joined her as well, currently pouring fresh coffee into the white cups.

When she sat on the table and Riza took the seat on the other side, Roy finally realized how rude he had been so far.

The cake made solely for his birthday, the generous hospitality, the overall surprise... it had all been done for him, a present making him so happy he forgot everything else for a moment.

Drawing in a deep breath he walked to the table, standing by the front side of it. Instantly everyone looked up at him, confusion written over their faces.

“Thank you,” he said, hoping the grade of his gratitude was noticeable. “Thank you for making this all possible. It made me very happy.” Roy bowed down, the first action coming into his mind which wasn't related to military standards.

Though on second thought it might have been a bad idea, considering the hard punch he got over his head.

“Ugh, I can't believe it...” Winry huffed while sitting back down. Roy saw that just when he straightened and rubbed the back of his head. “It's your _birthday_! Of course there have to be surprises then. Besides, if I actually knew about it sooner, I would have prepared more than a plain apple pie and coffee. Then again, that would require Ed talking with me about something other than alchemy and his research, which might never happen, so I have to improvise.” She huffed once more, the frustration seeming to fade again. For a moment Roy wondered if she was that lively all the time. If so, he could easily understand Edward made sure to travel a lot. Riza had changed a little during pregnancy, but she certainly didn't have random outbursts like that.

Silently Roy took the jacket from his chair and put it on before sitting down, his eyes looking down at the piece of pie. “It looks delicious,” he stated before cutting a corner off with his fork and bringing the bite to his lips. His eyes were closed, mostly because he figured a wrong look might provoke Winry further, but he tore his eyelids open when the taste spread in his mouth.

Slowly he pulled the fork out, his expression thoughtful when he glanced down at the piece of metal. “This taste... just like...” he murmured, wondering for another moment before he looked up. “Did you perhaps get the receipt from someone?” he asked, looking directly at Winry.

“Uh, yeah. I learned it from Mrs. Hughes,” she replied, carefully lowering her cup of coffee. “How do you know?”

Roy chuckled, the noise somehow sad. “I got a taste of this pie in the past already. Quite a similar situation, actually.” He glanced down at his plate, forcing himself to smile as he took another bite. The memory came back to him, bit by bit – that one day when he had been working in late on his birthday, back when in the middle of the evening his door flung open and Maes came in, lecturing him about birthdays and the meaning behind it. He had accused Roy to be so sad it was pathetic and dropped a basket filled with apple pie on his desk, demanding they would have a few pieces right away. In the end they stayed in the office until the early morning, chatting over nothingness while eating pie and drinking whisky.

Under the table he felt Riza's hand lay onto his thigh and squeeze briefly.

They spent a while in comfortable silence, eating the delicious pie and sipping on coffee. And then Winry lost control over her curiosity and finally voiced what she wanted to know for a while now, considering her interested and observing glance.

“So... when will you two get married?”

For a moment everyone on the table stopped, either with the fork inside the mouth or the cup halfway lowered.

Armstong was the first to pull himself together again.

He got up, mindful to not accidentally bump something over. “I'll go and see if Mrs. Rockbell needs any help. Cutting wood, maybe... Thank you for the pie.” He saluted before calmly walking toward the door, the hinges creaking softly when he closed it.

“Did I say something wrong?” Winry asked, her confusion obvious.

“No, not basically,” Roy assured, his fork cutting through his second piece of pie. “Major Armstrong might just not feel comfortable knowing that much about a general's private life. Understandable, though.” He pierced a bite and brought it to his mouth, chewing on it neutrally.


	5. Hunter And Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light conversation is disturbed by a disaster...

Winry clapped her hands together with a smile. “So, you will get married?”

“No,” Riza answered, feeling the sidewards glance from Roy on herself. “There are some complications between military people being involved. We are on the edge as we are already.”

He swallowed down the bite. “Beyond that, actually. You got to be blind to miss the resemblance,” he commented with a smirk. Riza only gave him a glare for falling into her conversation.

“But if you're already sort of public, why not go all the way? You do have a child together.” Winry looked between the two of them, her expression showing she didn't snoop per se but was more interested into understanding the background. Her questions had an innocent nature.

For a moment Riza and Roy openly looked at each other, silently communicating. In the end it was Riza who turned her glance back to Winry and answered the question.

“Safety measures.” The words were simple, yet Winry furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “You have experienced yourself how far people are ready to go in order to force somebody into doing something. The less they know, the better – and a ring on the finger is rather obvious.” She smiled a little at the words and strength reflected in her eyes. Things were okay as they were; there was no need to prove what they knew for themselves.

Absently Winry looked down at her own hand, glancing at her silver ring. “Is it really that dangerous? Even if King Bradley was defeated and the homunculi are gone?”

“Killing Bradley did not wipe out the way this country was shaped,” Roy threw in, his fork clicking when he laid it to rest against the plate. “The wars and the lives taken in it are still there, along with the hate and distrust. Just because it was ordered by a higher position doesn't make the crimes any less horrible.” His eyes narrowed down on the transmutation circle stitched onto the back of his glove.

“But it's the people who decide what to do. Blaming innocent for someone else's mistakes seems unfair,” she stated, neutrality dominating her voice. There was a time where Winry would get emotional, but she seemed to have matured. The young girl grew into an intelligent woman – save for the occasional pregnancy mood-swings.

Riza had a haunted expression on her face when she explained, “Some things cannot be forgiven... rightfully so.”

This time it was Roy's hand which squeezed down on her thigh. When she glanced in his direction he flashed her a light smile she mirrored instantly.

However suddenly his eyes narrowed and head turned around to face the door.

“What's the matter?” Riza asked, knowing Roy enough for seeing how he was alerted.

“I sensed a draft...” he murmured, eyes narrowing a little harder.

“Maybe granny opened a window?” Winry prompted, her body briefly tensing up. Even without special training she could clearly sense the growing agitation, it was so strong and obvious.

Swallowing hard Roy got up, his hands adjusting the gloves. “I'll be right back,” he stated before heading for the door. He pushed the handle down and instantly felt the draft getting stronger – he had developed a sensitive feeling for the air around himself, thanks to his alchemy. Once in the corridor he realized the wind came from upstairs.

Picking up his pace he headed for the stairs and quickly climbed them. He had a bad feeling in his gut, like a large knot forming in his insides. Without hesitation he pushed the door fully open, cold sweat running down his temple when he realized the draft originated from _that_ room 

For a second Roy simply stood in the doorway, hand still closed around the handle.

The window was open, the curtains gently waving in the slight breeze.

The bed in the middle was empty.

_Empty_.

Praying it was a trick of his eyes Roy rushed to the bed, his hands bracing on the edges as he stared down.

Nothing but white covers – Aquila was gone.

Roy blinked rapidly when his sight suddenly started spinning. This wasn't the time to be useless.

Thinking fast he ran to the window, half-way leaning out of it in desperate search. A few seconds later he felt a presence joining him, brown eyes scanning the area with more sharpness than him. In the back he heard Winry's shocked gasps but he quickly blacked them out.

“Four o'clock!” Riza all but shouted, making Roy's head whip around. He instantly noticed the running figure in the far between the grassy fields.

Gritting his teeth he slapped his hands together, immediately transmuting the wall before them into a couple of steps. He took two at a time while Riza was just a heartbeat behind him, the clicking of her guns so loud in his ears.

“Hold on tight; this is going to be a tough ride,” Roy warned before he slammed his hands onto the ground. Riza crouched behind him, her arms closing around his middle as a pillar of stone shoot out from the earth beneath them and sped forward. They were on the front of it, the wind so strong they narrowed their eyes. Though breathing evenly Roy felt how his muscles tensed and he noticed a brief shaking in Riza's arms.

“We'll get him back,” Roy growled, his hands digging into the dirt briefly. “I won't allow anyone to harm him...” he added, his lips pulling back in a sneer when they were only moments from catching up.

About two hundred feet away from the running person Roy had the pillar land into the ground, allowing them to pursuit on foot. However when he heard the desperate cry from Aquila something inside him snapped.

Shouting wildly he clicked his fingers, arms swinging at his large gesturing. Instantly the air around them caught fire, the two red lightnings making a huge half-circle and meeting in the middle, right in the sight of the fleeting kidnapper.

The man stopped, clicking his tongue when he realized there was no other way out.

“Turn around and show me your hands!” Roy ordered, the fingers of his right hand ready to click as he slowly approached. Riza was silent and masterly controlled, her gun aimed right at the captor's head.

Finally the man turned around, the tall flames around him flicking in the wind. The sight was so unsettling Roy felt his arm shaking while all color left his face.

The man had red eyes and dark skin, testimony of his Ishvalan heritage – and in his arms he held the crying and squirming Aquila and a gun.

“If you as much as lay a finger on him, I'll put a bullet between your eyes,” Riza warned the Ishvalan, her voice colder than ice as she spoke. Roy could only guess how torn she was inside, still her calmness helped him grab his cool again as well.

“You can't win. Give up while you still can,” he spoke, trying to approach further. However as soon as he made a step the man pointed the gun right at Aquila's head. His screams and cries were the worst torture Roy had ever experienced.

“Don't move!” the Ishvalan yelled, his face grimaced with hatred. “If you do, the child dies!”

Through the corner of his eye Roy saw Riza curl her finger around the trigger.

“Y-you there! Drop your guns!” the man ordered. “And you, military bastard... toss your gloves into the flames!”

For a moment Roy studied the man, weighting out the possibilities.

“ _Now_!” the Ishvalan urged, pointing the gun harder at Aquila.

“Lieutenant,” Roy whispered, having made up his mind, “Drop your guns.”

“But-” Riza replied, eventually losing some of her cool.

“I won't let him harm Aquila,” Roy promised as he pulled off his gloves. “Trust me. I have a plan.”

She seemed to consider his words but eventually did as ordered and tossed her guns a couple of feet away from her. In the meantime Roy threw his gloves into the nearby flames, the white material turning to ash in the matter of seconds.

“Aquila has priority. Whatever happens, don't interfere,” he murmured, his eyes staring right at the captor.

“What do you mean?” Riza replied, lifting her hands a little to show she was unarmed. “What are you planning?”

He drew in a deep breath, observing the Ishvalan closely and trying to figure out what he planned.

“Answer me, Mustang,” Riza added in a low voice.

“Keep your cool. That's an order,” he whispered before bracing himself. “We did what you said. Now, let the boy go,” he called, loud enough for the captor to hear him.

“I know better than to be tricked by you dog of the military,” the Ishvalan growled, standing straight and making himself bigger. A sinister smirk laid over his lips while he looked over at them. “And tell me, have _you_ ever let anyone go, Flame Alchemist?”

Roy felt the knot in his stomach grow a little larger. “Since you know who I am you should be aware where your gun should point,” he replied, as neutral as he could. Aquila was still crying desperately, bits of 'mama' and 'papa' mixing into his sobs. It hurt in his chest, but Roy still tried to ignore it the best he could. “I'm the one you want. That boy wasn't even born when the war took place.”

“It doesn't matter,” the Ishvalan insisted. “You took countless of lives and tore apart dozens of families... it's only fair if you suffer just like they did!” He shook Aquila a little, momentarily intensifying his cries.

Roy felt his stomach dropping, yet he did what he planned to do, even when a part of his mind screamed at him to not.

He smirked at the captor, his eyes narrowing just a little. “What I did was burning everything down. If you want equivalent exchange for the suffer I caused, you'll have to set me aflame. Besides,” He cocked his head, making sure he looked as intimidating as possible when he did so. “The moment you do the boy any harm I will not hesitate to tear you apart with my bare hands. Do you honestly believe you can stand a chance against me with a plain gun? Me, who turned half Ishval into ash?”

It was pure madness what he did, but Roy saw no other way; he was the original target for revenge and he fully deserved it, too. Begging would not help them out but rather tense the situation further up. The only real chance was to play with the fire and get the captor into a furious state. Then, Roy was sure, he'd immediately lose interest in both Aquila and Riza and instead charge for him.

He knew the face the man wore – once he saw red, Roy would be the only thing filling his vision.

“It just took me a click of my fingers to do most of the damage,” Roy further provoked, fighting back the feeling of sickness threatening to come to surface – the memory so securely locked up forcing itself into his focus again. The smell of burned flesh rose to his nose and the suffering screams filled his ears, red flames burning so hot it was painful. “Imagine what-”

He cut himself off when the ground started shaking, ever so briefly. A moment later a way opened in the circle of flames, caused by some collapsed earth.

What Roy then saw drained all blood from his face.

No one other than Scar calmly walked in through the entry, his expression as hard as always.

“ _You_ ,” Roy growled, his eyes narrowing with anger.

He should have known; who could know about him having a son? The calls came in through the phone and Scar was smart enough to see through the codes once he hacked the line. Being in Ishval, right in Roy's immediate reach, he also must have picked up the plan in Resembool and knew they would be out there today.

And worst – while Roy had to test the waters with the captor, he was painfully aware of what Scar was capable of. He wouldn't hesitate to harm Aquila to torture him, he who killed so many of his brothers and sisters.

“Ah, brother!” the Ishvalan called, obviously relieved about the new arrival. Wouldn't be too surprising if he knew closely about Scar's abilities and truth be told, Roy would have a hard time fighting him.

For a moment their eyes met – the cold, red orbs piercing his soul – and then Scar started for the direction where Aquila was.

“Stop...” Roy called, his hands starting to shake heavily. Every step Scar approached made the cold grasp of fear close righter around his being.

“Stop,” he repeated, louder, more desperate. Scar didn't as much as glance in his direction.

“I'm the one you want, Scar! Leave him alone!” Roy yelled, unable to keep his distress. His entire body quivered while Scar walked closer and closer to Aquila, his ears deaf to Riza's tries to talk to him.

When Scar was in arm's reach, Roy finally snapped.


	6. The End Of The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle takes an unexpected turn - and in the end, a new name is given.

Roaring he charged for Scar, his hands clapping together before slamming into the ground. Instantly a wall grew between the Ishvalan and Scar, blocking the way just long enough for Roy to reach them. Instinctively knowing he likely wouldn't make it out with Aquila in his arms, his only hope was to be enough of a distraction so Riza could swipe in and save their son.

That in mind, Roy attacked Scar over and over again. He transmuted the ground around them, using it as much to his advantage as he could. Sadly using flame alchemy had turned him rusty in the other arts; he wasn't in shape to transmute a close-combat weapon and fight with it. He also lacked any kind of source to create sparks and taking the fire around was too risky.

Scar parried him almost too easily, sidestepping his attacks and counterattacking so smoothly Roy felt like he was a useless novice again. Physically overpowering him would be in vain as well – the only other idea coming to his mind was to transmute contents of Scar's body to overwhelm him.

It was dangerous, but Roy had no other choice.

Charging in he clapped his hands, aiming for Scar's liver. Roy knew from experience a wound there bleed a lot; if he managed to keep Scar from following them, he could save Aquila and then get the hell out of there along with Riza.

But Scar saw it coming.

An inch before Roy could make contact Scar slammed his open hand into his face. The hit made Roy dizzy for a second – enough for Scar to close his hand around his neck and squeeze down hard while he lifted him off the ground.

The position made Roy's throat close up so much he could hardly breathe.

Panting hard he tried to bring his hands together, but Scar caught his wrist and twisted his arm up so much Roy shouted out in pain. His vision blurred and he tried to lessen the pressure on his neck with his free hand, but it was no use.

Roy was completely at Scar's mercy.

“L-listen,” he gasped, fighting against the blackening of his vision. “I'm the... one you... hate... let them... go...” He clenched his eyes shut, his lungs screaming at the lack of oxygen.

“Put him down!” Riza shouted and when Roy turned his eyes he spotted her close to the ground, both hands closed tightly around a gun. She must have launched for it during the struggle, taking the opportunity to get armed again.

Moments before she pulled the trigger, Roy motioned her to lower the weapon. Their eyes met for a second and, in the heat of the moment, Roy tried to ask for her forgiveness with his glance. He could only guess how torn she must feel... for one her baby son was held captive and then her lover was slowly suffocating before her eyes. But Roy had made his point clear before – Aquila had absolute priority.

“You want me,” he gasped, clawing at Scar's hand. “Let them... go... please...” He stared into the red eyes, accepting his fate. Somehow he had known he'd meet his end though the hand of an avenger, but Roy had dared to hope he still had a little time left. He had wished to hear Aquila say 'happy birthday' properly one day.

Roy closed his eyes, preparing to either suffocate or get his head blown up. Scar had grasped him with the arm which destroyed everything.

“Stay calm,” Scar suddenly said, his voice crystal clear in Roy's ears. And then the pressure was suddenly gone and he fell down, landing hard on his feet which immediately gave in. Supporting himself with one arm Roy leaned over, coughing hard while his other hand rubbed over his neck. Panting he sucked in much needed air, feeling instantly how the dizziness faded and was replaced by a heavy headache.

He was still trying to catch his breath when Scar calmly proceeded, Riza constantly following him with the tip of her gun. Her teeth were gritted in agitation, yet she forced herself to stay where she was, making sure she had a clear shot.

The captor was apparently confused about the change of events and jerked awake when Scar stood in front of him, his frame towering above his by almost a foot.

Eyes locked with the Ishvalan's, Scar closed his hand around the gun and pushed it down so it aimed at the ground. “Don't commit a mistake, brother,” he calmly said, voice as clear as when he spoke to Roy.

Confused the Ishvalan looked around, seeing how Roy was still coughing and Riza's hands shook when she aimed at him.

“I understand your pain, but revenge will not give you release. Instead you will only cause more pain, the circle going on until you can't sleep ever again during the nights,” Scar told, his eyes looking down at Aquila. His voice had gone sore from all the screaming and now he hiccuped as tears streamed down his cheeks. “There are enough orphaned children in this land.”

“I...” The Ishvalan gritted his teeth. “I can't forgive them! Never!”

“Neither can I,” Scar confirmed, holding out his other hand. “But we have a future to work on. The past will never be forgotten, but we can't afford dwelling in its shadow forever.”

The man looked torn, his shoulders shaking for a moment. Eventually he relaxed, his hand loosening so much the gun dropped into the grass. Without looking up he gave Aquila's fragile frame into Scar's hands, turning away and running a split second later.

Scar looked after him for a while, flinching when he felt the touch of small hands on his abdomen. Glancing down he saw the tiny fingers grab hold on the material of his shirt and pull, a large smile lighting up the small face when he noticed Scar was looking. The innocent eyes were filled with delight and Scar wondered what about his appearance could ever make a child laugh at him so openly.

Tearing his eyes away from the soft features he walked toward Riza, his face straight while he locked eyes with her. She had weakly dropped her arms, the weapon laying in her limp hands while she stared at Scar, eyes wide in shock as she knelt on the grass.

Carefully Scar lowered one of his knees to the ground, steadying himself while he handed over Aquila. Noticing his mother was close he immediately reached out, squirming happily despite the exhaustion he must feel.

With shaking hands Riza took Aquila, her control completely disappearing a second later. She hugged him close to her chest, her arms protectively covering the tiny body while she started crying in pure relief. Her teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying to withhold her noises while Aquila moved against her, laughing softly and calling out for her.

Roy watched the entire scene from his spot, the hand still resting on his sore throat.

He wanted to desperately join them... but his mind was so blank he had forgotten how to walk.

~*~

Not much later Major Armstrong had found them, having followed after Winry reported about the kidnapping. The entire scene hadn't taken longer than a few minutes, but to Roy it still felt like endlessly long hours.

Once calmed down and after making sure Aquila was safe and sound, Scar had reported how he had by chance heard of a planned attack against Roy. While most were against the idea, one Ishvalan had lost his nerves when Roy departed to Resembool and taken his chance while he could. Scar had found out and had followed, determined to keep his brother from doing a huge mistake and risking his life.

Since he managed to escape, there wasn't much they could do and decided to leave the case as it was. Roy had been sure the Ishvalan had been intimidated enough to not approach any time soon while Scar assured the man had minded his words and wouldn't threaten the family anymore.

“I should return to Ishval. They probably wonder about my whereabouts already,” Scar commented, his eyes wandering off and spotting Aquila in the arms of his mother. He was waving enthusiastically at him.

Roy looked up at his face, his mouth opening and closing a few times. Everything was still so fresh and surreal to him; it felt like he had lived through a nightmare, which he probably did.

“Thank you,” he eventually brought out, not knowing how to better express himself and his thankfulness. Hadn't Scar been there, blood would have been spilled, on one side or the other.

“No need to thank me. I haven't forgiven what you did to my people, but I have sworn off the path of revenge and decided to keep others from walking on it,” Scar drily replied. Probably they would never get more gentle with each other, but that felt surprisingly right.

“I doubt anything can ever make up for the pain,” Roy admitted, chuckling bitterly at himself. “But I will give you your land back. That is what I swore to do. Ishval belongs to the Ishvalan people.”

Scar huffed a laugh at him. “Then hurry up, Mustang. We both benefit if you work hard to get there,” he commented, about to leave for the train station.

For a moment Roy hesitated, but eventually he called, “Wait.”

Scar stopped, his eyes looking back over his shoulder.

“You said you laid your name down. Have you already found a new one?” Roy asked, his head slightly tilted back to he could look into his face.

“I don't care what people call me. You can give me any name you like,” Scar replied, his eyes narrowing a little in suspicion.

“Then what about Salvador? It means 'the rescuer'.” He showed him a half-smirk. “Very fitting since you want to safe rather than destroy.”

For a moment Scar closed his eyes, then something like a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. “It has a nice ring to it. I'll think about it,” he answered before finally walking off.

Roy waved in goodbye, saying, “See you in Ishval, Salvador. I'll come back in a while.” Sighing to himself Roy allowed the happenings to sink in, his hands still trembling a little at the vivid memory. Then he turned around as well, walking into the opposite direction, toward his beloved family.

 

 

He planned to cherish every moment he had with them – now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So this is it. Basically it was a OS, but I split it into some chaps just for fun (struggled with the notes, so there is only this one here ...). 
> 
> I liked the idea. I wanted to bring it to paper and somehow involve Scar into it. I also put some thought into a possible new name for him and came up with Salvador. Fitting, at least in this context xDD 
> 
> so yeah, done. I have a couple of other ideas in this universe I'm half-way working on. More fluff, gwah.   
> Input is always apprechiated! Especially since I don't know the charas so much at this point and probably write them rather OOC. 
> 
> Thanks for reading - more to come!


End file.
